Little Lies
by ravenlacroix
Summary: A/U Josh Lewis is the wedding planner, Olivia the bride and Natalia?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Little lies

Author: Raven

Pairing: Olivia Spencer & Natalia Rivera

Rating: NC - 17

Archival: Just ask. I don't bite.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Olivia Spencer and Natalia Rivera and other characters from the town of Springfield belong to TeleNext Media, CBS and God knows to whom else. I'm borrowing them for a little, but I'll give them bck one day. Maybe.<p>

No infrigment intended.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Some of you maybe know me from another board where I started posting my first fanfiction ever, which was called "Ever Dream." This is one of my newest Otalia projects and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it._  
><em>xoxo<em>  
><em>raven<em>

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE LIES<strong>

Josh Lewis couldn't believe it. There she was.  
>Olivia Spencer.<p>

The woman who would get married to Michal Van Bergen, one of the most powerful men of Springfield. That man practically owned the whole town and although nobody really knew where he came from Michael Van Bergen was a welcome guest at every party and a deeply respected citizen.  
>All people knew about him was that he was unbelievably rich and very attractive. Women were dying to get on a date with him, but in the end the beautiful woman with those stunning green eyes had made it.<p>

Olivia Spencer would be Misses Van Bergen in a few months.  
>Her reputation was not the best since she had been divorced countless times and after a huge fire in her hotel, the meanwhile rich woman was broke, but none-the-less she was one of the most beautiful women in Springfield, highly intelligent and more important - she knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.<p>

So she had succeeded in wrapping Michael Van Bergen round her little finger with the help of her adorable 8 year old daughter and all her problems would be solved in no time.  
>And Olivia Spencer had hired him, Josh Lewis, to plan the wedding.<br>Not only was it a profitable job, but it also was a great opportunity since it was going to be the social highlight of the year. Walking over to the table where she was seated, he felt a little nervous.

From what he knew the former hotelier was a cold - hearted, arrogant and unapproachable bitch. And worse than that - a perfectionist.

_"Miss Spencer! It's a pleasure to meet you,"_ Josh Lewis greeted her with his best smile.

_"You are late,"_ was the growl that was supposed to be the answer.

_"I beg your pardon? Weren't we supposed to meet at 9.30 am?"_ he asked, a little confused.

_"Yes, indeed. But now it's 9.31."_

_"Oh, I'm very sorry, Miss Spencer. I had a phone call with my assistant that took longer than expected,"_ the wedding planner's apology came immediately.

_"Fine. Sit down, Mister Lewis. Time is money,"_ she finally commented, all pretentious.

"_Of course. And please call me Josh. Everybody does that."_

She glared at him for a moment, _"Josh then. Plan me a wedding Springfield will still talk about in 10 years."_

_"I'll try my best, Miss Spencer,"_ the wedding planner assured her.

_"Don't try it, do it,"_ she barked.

For a moment he didn't know what to say.  
>How could such a beautiful woman be such a dragon?<p>

_"Of course. When is the big day?"_ he wanted to know.

_"18 th of June."_

_"Good,"_ Josh wrote it down in his notebook, _"Do you have any ideas or wishes for the ceremony?"_

_"I want the best, most exclusive wedding one can get for money and it has to take place in the Olivia - Spencer - Memorial Park,"_ Olivia Spencer commanded.

_"I see...do you want something to drink? My assistant should arrive every minute. She'll bring tons of catalogues with really exclusive decorations, flower arrangements and what else you need for a wedding,"_ Josh Lewis prayed that another drink would probably calm her down a little.

_"Champagne. But your assistant better hurry or I'll kick his ass."_

_"Her ass,"_ the handsome looking wedding planner correct.

_"Her ass. Whatever..."_ Olivia's voice was just a growl.

Not only 2 minutes later a small woman hurried into Towers, her face hidden by some thick catalogues, headed into Josh Lewis' direction, breathing hard.  
>She couldn't believe she was late. She never was late.<br>Since she didn't really see where she was going, she bumped right into the table her boss was seated, causing the glasses to fall over and to cover Olivia Spencer's jacket with champagne.

_"What the hell? Can't you look where you are going?"_ their new client yelled.

_"I'm so sorry,"_ she was thankful that her face was hidden by that wedding magazines and catalogues.

_"Josh, are you sure you two are competent enough to organize this wedding?"_ another bark from Olivia.

_"You have my word, Miss Spencer."_

_"I hope you are right. Otherwise it was the last wedding you planned...ever."_

_"I understand,"_ he tried to smile, but failed.

Plunking the catalogues on the table carelessly, Josh Lewis' assistant stood there, hands on her hips, to meet the furious sparkling eyes of an even more furious Olivia Spencer.  
>What a bitch!<p>

The beautiful fiancée of Michael Van Bergen was surprised. She hadn't expected Josh Lewis' assistant to look like that. This woman was stunning and the warm, brown eyes that were starring at her surprised her even more.

_"Miss Spencer, may I introduce you to my assistant - Natalia Rivera."_

_"Nice,"_ Olivia's voice was still filled with arrogance.

The latina gave him a questioning look, but Josh just shrugged helplessly and rolled his eyes.

_"You can take that catalogues with you and have a look. Our next appointment is on thursday. Maybe you'll find something you like,"_ he announced, trying to sound all friendly.

_"Well, after your performance I seriously doubt that, but I will take a look."_

_"One more question, Miss Spencer. Do you need help with your wedding dress?"_ Josh Lewis wanted to know.

_"No, thank you. I'm meeting up with my dressmaker in 10 minutes. Which means I have to go,"_ she stated quickly, already getting up.

_"Of course. Have a nice day, Miss Spencer,"_ he reached out to shake her hand, but Olivia Spencer didn't even pay attention.

Ready for leaving she turned round, looking straight at Natalia,_ "What are you waiting for? Pack that catalogues and let's go. I can't afford to be late like other people here."_

_"I'm not coming with you,"_ the latina replied dryly.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ Olivia looked at her in disbelief. What did the latina just say?

_"I guess you got something wrong, Miss Spencer. I am Josh Lewis' assistant, not yours,"_ the raven haired woman contered.

_"Oh, I bet he won't mind if you would help me carry this heavy stuff and help me at the dressmaker's. Am I right, Josh?"_ Olivia's voice had this provoking tone which the latina didn't like at all.

_"Of course. Natalia, you go and assist Miss Spencer today."_

Traitor. How can you do that to me, Josh?  
>He would pay for that. And if Olivia Spencer would keep on acting like that she would teach her a lesson as well...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Natalia!"_ Olivia wasn't able to get out of that damn dress and since the latina didn't respond she was freaking out,_ "NATALIA!"_

_"Yes, Olivia?"_

_"What?"_ the older woman barked.

_"I don't know...you were screaming my name,"_ the latina's head showed up behind the curtain of the changing room.

_"You are not supposed to call me Olivia. For you it's Miss Spencer,"_ the former hotelier stated firmly.

_"Fine, Miss Spencer. How about you call me Miss Rivera then?"_

_"You are kidding me, right?"_ Olivia's voice was one big growl.

_"No, not at all,"_ the latina was about to leave.

_"We'll talk about that later...and now help me out of this dress..."_

The older woman's commanding tone was too much and Natalia stepped back.

_"Natalia?"_ Olivia got even more furious,_ "NATALIA!"_

But when there still was no reply she finally decided for another tactic.  
>Hell, that was one stubborn latina.<p>

_"Good God...fine. Natalia, would you please help me to get our of this dress?"_ she tried to sound friendly, but wasn't sure if she succeeded.

_"Of course, Olivia,"_ the latina answered, faking a smile.

Entering the changing room, seeing the older woman in that amazingly beautiful white gown, made the latina speechless for a moment. Standing behind her, opening Olivia's dress slowly, Natalia recognized those stunning green eyes, which were starring at her out of the mirror.  
>A shiver ran down the older woman's spine by the simple movement of the latina's hand, but neither Olivia nor the raven haired woman thought anything of it.<br>Once she was out of the dress, wearing nothing but her underwear, she turned round to face Natalia, who held her breath in surprise.

_"So, about you calling me Olivia..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You are working for me. Means you don't get to call me that. Understand?"_ the older woman gave her a stern and intense look.

_"I understand. But then you have to understand that you are going to call me Miss Rivera,"_ the latina contered, all serious.

_"I'll call you whatever I want to 'cause I pay you,"_ Olivia's voice was harsh.

_"And you guess that gives you the right to treat me like a slave? Well, then I have news for you,"_ looking the former hotelier straight in the eyes Natalia stated, _"It. Does. Not."_

_"Do you know who I am? I have you fired within a heartbeat..."_ Olivia countered.

_"Feel free to do so, but I promise you that you won't find anybody who can do a better job on your wedding than me,"_ the latina started to walk away, but turned round after a few steps to add, _"Oh, and you, Olivia, are a bitch. Unbelievably beautiful, but cold. Unapproachable and feared. And a bitch."_

The older woman stood there, at a loss of words.  
>Nobody had ever talked to her like that. Who did this Natalia Rivera think she was? But somehow she had liked that somebody stood up to her for once. It was a completely new experience and she was fascinated by the raven haired woman, who had dared to do so.<p>

* * *

><p>The latina was breathing hard, standing right in front of the exclusive dressmaker's studio. No way she could have stayed in there with Olivia any longer.<br>What has gotten into me? I called her a bitch! I called Olivia Spencer a bitch! Josh will fire me - for sure. Well, I would too if I would be in his position.

Natalia felt the urge to cry, but got ripped out of her thoughts only a second later.

_"So, you think I'm beautiful, huh?"_ Olivia's voice was low and the latina jumped in surprise.

_"Uh...I mean...what I meant..."_ the latina actually wasn't sure what she had meant. Or why she had said it in the first place.

_"Yes, Natalia?"_ Olivia looked at her provokingly.

_"Nothing. You are a very beautiful woman, Miss Spencer. That's why I can't believe that you are..."_

_"Such a bitch?"_ the older woman wanted to know, sounding a bit amused.

The raven haired woman dropped her head, _"I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't be. It's true,"_ the former hotelier laughed.

_"Maybe. But it's not up to me to judge you."_

Walking away slowly, she watched the latina standing for a moment, maybe a moment too long even,_ "Forget about it."_  
>Who cared about one stubborn Natalia Rivera when the rest of the world would jump from a bridge if she would want them to, but somehow she couldn't leave the latina like that, <em>"Hey, you coming? I'm starving. And call me Olivia."<em>

That statement had them both shocked. The older woman probably even more than Natalia.  
>Call me Olivia? Whoa, what was that?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lunch had been surprisingly nice.  
>They even had some sort of decent conversation until Olivia's phone had rung and her soon - to - be husband had informed her that their nanny hadn't shown up.<p>

Mrs. Jennings, Emma's teacher, had found the little girl walking up and down the street, looking all sad and lost. She had brought her back to school and had called Michael Van Bergen immediately, but he was in an important meeting, which meant that Olivia's daughter still was at school, waiting for somebody to pick her up.

The former hotelier was mad as hell, _"I'll fire her! I'll fire that goose..."_

_"Calm down, Olivia! You don't even know what happened..."_

_"And I don't give a damn! All I know is that nobody had been there to pick up my daughter. God knows what could have happened to Emma if Mrs. Jennings...anyway...I gotta go...I need to call my driver and..."_ the older woman stated hecticly.

_"I could take you there if you want. My car is parked just about 2 minutes away,"_ the latina offered.

_"Why would you do that?"_ the former hotelier barked.

Here we go with the bitch again...  
><em>"Because you are all worried, which I can understand. I'm a mother too and when my son was in Emma's age I was already getting nervous when he was late for a minute,"<em> Natalia tried to keep being calm and friendly.

Olivia seemed to think about it for a second before she simply said _"Thank you."_

Natalia just nodded and then they headed for her car quickly. During the drive Olivia tried to find out a little more about the beautiful latina.  
>She seemed to be so nice and caring, yet Natalia was all strong and protective, but there had to be more to the raven haired woman.<p>

_"How old is he?"_

Since Natalia was driving all concentrated on the street, she didn't know what the older woman wanted, _"Who?"_

_"Your son."_

_"Turning 20 this year,"_ the latina announced proudly.

_"Wow. I didn't expect that. You must have been very young..."_ Olivia assumed.

_"Sixteen."_

_"Sixteen? Must have been hard,"_ somehow the older woman sounded sad.

'You have no idea, but I'm not going to tell you that.'  
>Natalia tried to give her at least a small smile, <em>"It was okay. I had to work hard, but Rafe was absolutely worth it."<em>

_"I bet. Where is he? Studying abroad?"_ the former hotelier was all curious.

'Oh, I wish...how much I wish he would be studying somewhere instead of...'  
><em>"No. Rafael...he enlisted almost 2 years ago. He's in Iraq,"<em> Natalia words hung in the air for a while.

_"I see."_

* * *

><p>The rest of the drive they remained silent 'cause Natalia had this sad expression on her face and Olivia sensed it would be better to stop questioning. At least for now.<p>

After picking up Emma, the latina had suggested to buy her some ice cream and they even had been to a children's playground.  
>Olivia's little girl was so adorable, but what had impressed and surprised Natalia the most was how different the older woman was around her daughter.<br>She wasn't the unapproachable business woman, but a loving mother, who would do anything for her child.  
>The latina had watchen them running and jumping around in awe, especially Olivia in her Gucci suit and the high heels, 'cause it had looked so ridiculous in some way, but had been cute none-the less and her heart was melting.<p>

Oh, how much she missed Rafe.  
>And maybe...<br>Maybe Olivia Spencer wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

><p>When they had arrived at Michael Van Bergen's stately home, Emma had said good bye to the friendly latina quickly and had stormed right into the house to call her friend Jody.<p>

Natalia watched her hurrying up the stairs with a smile. That kid really was something special.

_"What do I owe you?"_ Olivia's question came completely unexpected.

_"Excuse me?"_ the latina stared at her in disbelief.

_"How much do I owe you for driving me around and the whole afternoon stuff?"_ the older woman tried again, not realizing that she had offended the raven haired woman.

_"Are you serious? Do you really think you can buy me, Olivia? Buy my company? ... you know what. Get out of my car! Now!"_ Natalia had no more control over her temper.

Somehow shocked about the raven haired woman's reaction the older woman was about to open the door, but turned her head to face the latina. When she saw the hurt in Natalia's eyes Olivia Spencer felt ashamed.  
>For the first time in years. No, when she was honest. For the first time ever.<p>

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."_

_"What?"_ Natalia looked at her, sounding all serious, _"Do you really think you can get everything with money? That's so not working."_

_"I'm really sorry. I guess I assumed..."_ Olivia didn't know what else to say.

_"You assumed what?"_

The former hotelier shrugged helplessly, _"That you are like everybody else. Just after me 'cause of the money or something."_

_"I. Am. Not. I did it for your daughter, who seems to be a very nice girl!"_

_"I'm sorry,"_ Olivia looked her straight in the eyes to make the latina see that she really meant it.

For a moment both women were so caught up in each other's presence, lost in each other's eyes, but Natalia broke the spell within a heartbeat buy saying an emotionless, _"Good night, Olivia."_

And although she didn't want to, the older woman got out of the car with a _"Night",_ but turned bent down to take a last look at the beautiful latina, _"And Natalia..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Thank you. For a wonderful day...I haven't had that much fun since...I can't even remember,"_ the honesty in Olivia's voice made the raven haired woman's heart ache for a second.

But right that moment the latina didn't care.  
>She simply was hurt by the older woman's misjudgement.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia had watched Natalia's car disappear down the road slowly and was standing in front of the stairway, which led up to the impressive house for a while, lost in thought.<br>Was it really that bad? Did she automatically assume people just wanting her money, power, influence or body already?  
>Well, was it really that big of a surprise? She had been nothing, but everybody's "property" since she could remember. It was her own fault though and she knew it.<br>What bothered her the most though was that she had hurt Natalia.

A good hearted, caring and lovable woman, who had done nothing, but helped her and Emma.  
>Olivia was used to shock or intimidate people with her words, but she had never hurt anybody. At least not that way. Not the way she had hurt Natalia.<br>And why did she even care?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next few weeks went by fast.

Natalia and Olivia had spent almost every day together, planning the huge, unforgettable wedding the older woman wanted to have so bad and somehow, although it had seemed impossible in the beginning, they had become friends.

Josh had given his assistant the lead on the Spencer/Van Bergen wedding once he had recognized that the latina was allowed to call their client Olivia and he simply was the extremely gay wedding planner with the pink tie. So he kept working in the background and was happy that there was no need to see that dragon every day.  
>Plus the fiance of Michael Van Bergen seemed to be less bitchy when Natalia was around. At least sometimes.<p>

There had been days when he had thought they would kill each other any second 'cause neither the latina, nor the former hotelier had backed down and they had fought. Fought with a passion, so strong, that it had filled the whole room, that it had been almost touchable, but Josh Lewis tried not to think any of it although he had to admit that, under different circumstances, he would have taken a closer look 'cause he had some sort of a feeling.  
>Anyway, he wouldn't risk his job and his hard earned reputation of being the best wedding planner in the area for something, that was probably nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Natalia and Olivia were having lunch at Tower's as usual, talking about the wedding of course, both women comfortable in the presence of the other until the latina couldn't keep herself from asking the one question which had been burning under her fingernails since she had met the older woman for the first time.<p>

_"Do you love him?"_

It had come completely out of the blue 'cause they had been talking about flower arrangements and and the band only a minute ago.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ Olivia wasn't sure if she had heard right.

_"Michael. Do you love him?"_ the latina repeated her question.

Normally she would have said_ "It's none of your business",_ but she didn't want to lie to Natalia or ignore her, "_Well, you know. It's not that easy. He is good to me and Emma. Michael always treated me like a lady, like I am worthing something...from the moment we met for the first time."_

_"But you don't love him, do you?"_

_"I like him. I like him a lot. And I respect him. That has to be enough for starters,"_ the older woman stated, trying to sound optimistic.

_"How can you do that?"_ Natalia looked at her in disbelief, _"And Olivia, you are worth something...and you deserve so much better..."_

Since she felt pressured from one second to the next, the older woman started to snap, _"Like what?"_

_"Somebody you love from the bottom of your heart. Honestly and truly. And somebody who loves you the same way in return,"_ the latina commented with this loving and caring tone in her voice, which made Olivia feel even more uncomfortable.

The older woman started to laugh out loud,_ "Love, huh? Love is an illusion, Natalia. Take it from somebody who has been married five times already. Believe me when I tell you that love doesn't make a relationship last."_

_"But it could. If you are with the right person..."_

_"Naw, isn't that cute? The right person...there is no right person for me,"_ the older woman was barking now.

_"I bet there is or at least there could be. You just have to open your eyes and more important, your heart...marrying somebody you don't love is a mistake,"_ Natalia stated firmly.

_"We'll never know. All I care about is Emma and her future. I want her to have a good one, not like..."_ Olivia wasn't able to finish the sentence.

_"Not like you?"_

_"Doesn't matter...excuse me for a second,"_ the older woman left for the restroom, leaving a worried and confused latina behind, but before she could think about their conversation, her phone rang.

_"Blake! No, I'm having lunch with a client...where do you know that from?...God, can't Frank keep anything for himself?...are you crazy? We're talking about Olivia Spencer...cold hearted bitch...friends?...her and me?...now don't be ridiculous...I organize her wedding, that's all...I won't talk to her ever again once she has that ring on her finger...why would I?"_

The older woman stood there, looking at Natalia in disbelief, her fingers trembling out of anger.  
>She felt so disappointed, betrayed. And hurt.<br>Why had she thought the latina would be different? Why had she let her in at all?  
>She had never trusted anybody, at times not even herself.<br>What had gotten into her when she had decided a certain Natalia Rivera would be worth opening up?

The moment she wanted to turn round the raven haired woman caught sight of her and must have recoginzed by the expression on Olivia's face that the older woman must have overheard what she had said on the phone a minute ago.

_"Olivia!"_

_"No! Don't you say my name ever again. We're done..."_ the former hotelier's voice was filled with anger.

_"Olivia! Wait!"_

But the former hotelier was already heading out of the door.

Jumping up, running after her immediately, Natalia caught her in the parking lot and grabbed Olivia's hand to hold her back.  
>Pulling her hand back immediately, the older woman yelled,<em> "Don't touch me!"<em>

_"Olivia...listen to me..."_

_"Why would I? That you'll tell me more lies? That you can keep pretending you'd care..."_ looking at the latina scornfully Olivia tried to put some distance between them.

_"I do care about you!"_ Natalia started to yell as well, out of frustration.

_"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it. How could I be so stupid to think you'd be different...how much did he offer you?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_ the latina didn't understand.

_"How much money is Josh Lewis paying you for wrapping me round your little finger? For faking to be my friend..."_ Olivia's voice became more and more emotionless.

_"Olivia, I don't care about the money. I care about you! I could strangle you at times, but I like you none-the-less,"_ Natalia replied honestly.

_"Strange way of showing that..."_ another bark from the older woman.

_"I was talking to Blake Marler for heaven's sake,"_ the raven haired woman raised her hands in desperation, _"She's the biggest gossip in town. It's done of her business whom I am friends with! Don't you get that? I tried to protect you by telling her what I did. Or do you want me to come running and asking for favours for everybody who knows me in the future? 'Cause they all know Olivia Spencer is my friend?"_

_"I...I don't care..."_ she really wanted to believe Natalia and what the latina said sounded logical, but at this point she couldn't make a decision.

Too big were the trust issues, the doubts and the disappointment.

_"Olivia, please...I would never lie to you,"_ Natalia's tone was begging now.

_"Yeah. You're just trying to talk me out of getting married 'cause of all your moral and God knows what 'cause I'm not head over heels in love like you think I should be. But seriously, Natalia. You are working for a wedding planner and aren't even married yourself. So what makes you an expert on the marriage topic?"_ Olivia's look was cold, but provoking.

_"I was married..."_ the latina answered in defense.

_"Oh, now look at you! You were somebody's wife. Why did you get divorced? Probably 'cause love isn't the answer to every question?"_

_"You don't know what you're talking about..."_ now it was the raven haired woman who had trouble to keep her anger under control any longer.

_"Admitting that you failed really isn't your strong skill, huh?"_

_"My husband died in Iraq. He was serving his country. He died for what he believed in!"_ Natalia was screaming now, tears running down her cheeks, _"I hope you're happy now..."_

Olivia dropped her head in shame,_ "I didn't know..."_

_"Why would you? You don't care about anybody, but yourself...'cause you had a troubled past...oh, poor Olivia Spencer...you are the only person in the world with problems...you seriously have no idea!"_ the raven haired woman commented while getting into her car.

_"I'm sorry...Natalia, wait!"_

But the latina was already gone. And Olivia Spencer felt even worse. With Natalia everything was different, but so intense.  
>She really could feel the latina's pain and she knew that she had hurt her badly. Once again.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days they didn't talk to each other at all and Olivia realized for the first time that something was missing when Natalia wasn't around.<br>It was a completely new experience for her to miss somebody and if she was honest it drove her crazy. She couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a second and although it was annoying the hell out of her that she hadn't been able to keep her walls up when it came to the latina, the hotelier knew it was too late anyway.

So she was looking forward to her appointment at Josh Lewis' office the next day 'cause she hadn't dared to call Natalia since their fight.  
>At least Olivia would see her tomorrow and seeing the beautiful woman with the warm brown eyes and the adorable dimples again had her all excited, but when she finally entered the office the next day, smiling brightly, it wasn't Natalia Rivera, who greeted her...it was Josh Lewis instead and the former hotelier's face fell immediately.<p>

_"Miss Spencer..."_ he tried to give her his best smile.

_"Josh...I don't want to seem unpolite, but where is Natalia?"_

Josh had trouble to ignore Olivia's comment. Since when did she care if people thought she was unpolite? Which she was all the time anyway, "_I'm afraid I have bad news for you, gorgeous. She won't be here for a couple of days."_

_"Is she sick? I mean we can re-schedule. It's no problem..."_ the former hotelier sounded worried.

_"Darling, I'm afraid it's a lot worse. Her son got wounded during a military action..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_"Oh my God! I gotta go..."_

_"What about the menu?"_ Josh wanted to know, all confused.

_"The menu can wait..."_ and with that Olivia Spencer was already out of the office, phone in hand, dialing.

_"Natalia! I just heard what happened...I'm so sorry...want to meet up somewhere?...Okay. I'll see you at the park in fiveteen minutes then..."_

* * *

><p>Walking up and down like to keep herself distracted, impatiently waiting for the arrival of Natalia Rivera, Olivia thought about the whole situation.<br>What would she say? Was there anything that would be appropriate in that situation?

When the latina finally showed up, the older woman simply pulled her into a hug.  
>It was untypical for Olivia, but the sight of an exhausted, desperate Natalia, who obviously had been crying lately, had seriously touched her heart.<p>

_"How is he?"_

_"Rafael is in coma. That's all I know,"_ the latina answered quietly.

_"I'm so sorry...but he'll be okay. You just have to keep the faith,"_ the older woman tried to sound optimistic.

_"I know. I can't lose him. He is the only family I have,"_ that said Natalia started to cry again.

_"What about your parents?"_

_"They threw me out when I was pregnant with Rafe...'cause I refused to give him up for adoption."_

_"Screw them..."_ Olivia couldn't hold her anger back, _"I mean I'm sorry. That's awful. I take it they very conservative?"_

_"That would be an understatement,"_ the latina tried to give her a smile.

Nodding in understanding, Olivia announced, _"Like my mother."_

Sitting down on a parkbench, right next to each other, knees almost touching, the older woman revealed a secret Natalia would have never expected, _"You know...I did it. I gave my baby up for adotion."_

_"You did?"_

_"Yes...I grew up on an island and my family was very poor. After my father died it got a lot worse and my mother had us praying and reading the bible for hours every day. She thought that would make things better, but of course it didn't...God, I was such a rebel back then..."_ the former hotelier started her explanation.

_"Who would have guessed?"_ they both had to laugh at the latina's comment.

_"Yeah...so, one night I sneaked out 'cause I was dying to go to that ball and my mother would have never allowed it. There was this one guy...tall, handsome and very charming. He talked me into taking some drinks with him and I was so fascinated by all the glamour, the dresses..I wasn't even seventeen and hadn't seen anything that beautiful ever before. The atmosphere had taken my breath away, really...but I was so drunk and he...he...I couldn't make him stop..."_ a single tear made it's way down Olivia's cheek.

_"Oh my God, Olivia! Did he..."_ Natalia couldn't believe what the older woman had just told her.

_"He did...but when I told my mother what happened she blamed it all on me, she said that it had been my own fault. We got into this huge fight, my mother and I during which she got a stroke and died...I had to take care of my younger brohter and sister. I took every job possible, but a baby...that would have been too much,"_ Olivia sat there, head dropped, completely lost and helpless.

_"I understand..."_ the latina took Olivia's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes, _"It wasn't your fault...no matter what your mother said...and I'm so very sorry for everything you've been through."_

_"You have been through a lot yourself, Natalia...and I'm very sorry for that as well."_

Looking into Olivia's stunning green eyes once again, moving a strand of hair out of the older woman's face with her right hand carefully, the latina flashed a smile, showing her dimples, _"Olivia Spencer, you're full of surprises..."_

_"Why is that? 'Cause I'm an even bigger mess than you expected?"_

_"No...'cause you are a great person behind that mask you're showing the world. You are strong, intelligent...and kind. Caring and even sensitive,"_ Natalia wiped the tear on Olivia's cheek with her fingers away carefully.

_"You can't afford to let people know that when you want to have success,"_ the older woman commented.

Smiling at the older woman, Natalia stated firmly, _"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me..."_

_"Thank you."_

_"No, thank you, Olivia. For taking time and being so honest with me. For being there for me...I really had better days..."_

_"That's what friends are for,"_ even Olivia was surprised about her answer, but in a good way this time.

Smiling at the latina, feeling at peace, feeling relieved, Olivia got caught up in the warm, brown eyes which were directed at her.  
>Those eyes.<br>She didn't know what was so special about them, but she drowned in them anytime she looked into them.  
>Probably it weren't just the eyes? Maybe it was all about the person who belonged to them.<br>Natalia Rivera.  
>But that was ridiculous, wasn't it?<p>

They had become close over the last few weeks, a lot closer than she would have ever expected and she enjoyed every single second she was able to spend with the beautiful latina, but there was nothing more, right? She simply wasn't used to having friends, to have somebody to talk to, somebody she could count on. That had to be it.

* * *

><p>Natalia on the other hand was even more confused than Olivia.<br>She had no explanation for being so attracted to the beautiful hotelier at all. Well, maybe it's cause she had buried herself with work since Gus' dead without ever dating anybody. And since Rafe had left it had gotten even worse.  
>That had to be the reason. She simply was lonely.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia and Natalia had spent the afternoon together, both feeling a little awkward because of the tension between them, but they had enjoyed every single second they had together none-the-less.<br>Basically they had talked about their past, their experiences as pregnant teenagers and about their marriages, but even that had brought them closer together.

The next days were busy for both of them 'cause the wedding came nearer and nearer and Natalia's doubts grew.  
>It didn't feel right. Olivia marrying Michael Van Bergen was all kinds of wrong in her opinion, but who was she to judge? Or to stop the older woman from doing it. Yet she had this strange feeling that something was up and she couldn't get rid of it and it had gotten worse from the moment she had met Michael Van Bergen for the first time.<br>She didn't trust this man although she didn't know why. He had been charming, obliging and very respectful, but still.

The only thing she was sure about, was that he definitely was madly in love with Olivia. He adored her and he talked about her with so much pride shown in his eyes, even in his voice - it had impressed the latina. In a weird way though.

When Olivia had called her for help 'cause her babysitter had cancelled last minute the latina had offered that Emma could stay with her for the night.  
>She was happy to be able to do the older woman a favor and it kept her distracted since her son still was in coma.<br>So the former hotelier had brought the little girl over to Natalia's appartment, wearing the most beautiful dress the latina had ever seen, looking even more stunning than usual, before she had left for that business dinner she had to attend together with Michael.

* * *

><p>Making pancakes together with Emma had been a blast.<br>The little girl was so adorable and so much like her mother. Natalia could see Olivia in every single one of Emma's gestures and movements and had to smile.  
>After hours of disney movies the little girl was soundly asleep in Rafe's old bedroom now and the latina felt at least a little better.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and had Natalia jump up in surprise.  
>Who could that be? It was almost midnight.<p>

Opening the door the latina was even more surprised, _"Olivia?"_

_"Can I come in?"_

_"Sure. What's wrong?"_ Natalia was worried.

_"Nothing. Don't worry...everything's fine."_

Taking a seat on the latina's couch, Olivia couldn't keep quite anymore, _"I just wanted to thank you, Natalia..."_

_"Oh, there's really no need to. Emma is such a great kid..."_

_"No, that's not what I meant...I wanted to thank you for not backing down. For challenging me, for supporting me. You are the first person I opened up to in years. With you everything seems so easy and difficult at the same time...I'm sorry for hurting you at times 'cause that was never my intention. Not at all. You make me feel so much...so much...lo...uhm...gratitude...I have never felt this way in my whole life ever before. So, thank you. Really. I mean it,"_ Olivia looked right into Natalia's warm brown eyes to show that she was indeed serious about her words.

The latina couldn't help herself and pulled Olivia into a heartfelt hug, their lips almost touching. She felt so drawn to the older woman, craved for her presence all the time.

Both closing their eyes, moving even more towards each other, they were already able to feel each other's breath on their skin, but when Natalia's brain kicked in and she realized what she was about to do she pulled back immediately.

_"Well...I better get going I guess. You mind if Emma stays 'cause I don't want to wake her up,"_ Olivia seemed to be somehow embarrased.

_"No, of course not. I would have suggested the same,"_ the latina reassured.

_"I'll pick her up in the morning?"_

_"Great..."_ the raven haired woman didn't know what else to say.

_"Good night, Natalia. I'll see you tomorrow,"_ the older woman commented quickly.

_"Night, Olivia. Drife safe."_

As soon as the older woman was out of the door, Natalia fell on her knees and started to cry...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Olivia hadn't been able to sleep that night.  
>Natalia had been about to kiss her, hadn't she? Or had she misread all the signs?<p>

But what made her think even more was the fact that she hadn't pulled back either. She, Olivia Spencer, maneater, had almost kissed a woman.  
>What the hell was going on?<p>

It had to be the wedding. The whole stress, all the time she spent together with Natalia instead of Michael. Yeah, that had to be it. She simply missed having him around, but he was so busy lately.  
>One of the perks of getting married to such a powerful man.<br>But did that explain why she became closer with the latina every day?

* * *

><p>Natalia had been crying the whole night.<br>She didn't know why, but she felt so heartbroken, so torn.

Very aware of the fact that Olivia marrying Michael Van Bergen would have consequences for all of them, she had slammed her fist against the wall.  
>It was a mistake. A goddamn mistake. But what should she do?<p>

If she would do anything to stop the older woman from getting married she would betray Josh and if she would keep quiet she would betray her friendship with Olivia.  
>On the other side...what would she say?<br>She had almost kissed the older woman for heaven's sake! And she didn't even know why? It simply had felt so right in that moment.  
>God, things had become so complicated...<p>

Since she didn't know what else to do she had decided to talk to Josh the next day. She would stop working on the Spencer/Van Bergen wedding immediately and take some days off.  
>It was too much. The worries about Rafe's well-being, all the fighting with Olivia and now the emotional aspect.<br>Natalia Rivera needed a break.

And if there really was a reason, expect the older woman not loving her fiancé, for the former hotelier to cancel the wedding, then Olivia would be smart enough to do so...

* * *

><p>When Olivia had shown up in the morning to pick up Emma things had been even more awkward then before and the latina knew that she had made the right decision. She had to get away.<p>

Storming into Josh Lewis' office only a few minutes later the raven haired woman didn't even give him the opportunity to change her mind.  
>He hadn't asked her in the beginning, had put her on that case without asking for her permission and now Natalia would do the same. And if Josh Lewis would fire her - so be it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Natalia!"<em>

The latina was about to put her suitcase into her car when she heard Olivia Spencer's voice screaming her name.  
>Turning round, facing the older woman, looking into those stunning green eyes, she felt how her knees got weaker and weaker.<p>

_"Natalia...Where are you going?"_

_"Haven't decided that yet..."_

_"You can't leave,"_ the older woman announced quickly.

_"And why is that?"_ although she hadn't meant to the latina snapped.

_"Cause the wedding...there is still so much to do..."_

_"Oh, don't worry about that. Josh is perfect for this job. You're in the best hands, Olivia..."_

_"But what if...what if..."_ Olivia wanted to say something so bad, but looking into the latina's eyes courage left her once again.

_"What if what?"_ Natalia didn't want to let her get away that easy.

_"What if I want you? What if I want you...not Josh?"_ the desperation in the older woman's voice was unmistakeable.

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do this...I should have never started to work for you...or at least should have stopped when things had started to get out of control..."_ the latina had prayed for a different answer from Olivia, but it had been just about the wedding, nothing else.

_"So you are running away?"_ the latina's reaction drove the former hotelier angry.

_"I'm not running away! I just need time for myself..."_

_"You know what, Natalia. You are way better than Josh Lewis will ever be, but you'll stay in his shadow for the rest of your life if you always back off when it gets complicated..."_ Olivia couldn't hide her anger anymore. Or was it hurt? Disappointment?

_"It's none of your business!"_ the raven haired woman yelled.

_"Probably not, but you can be so much more than a stupid assistant. You could open up your own wedding planner thing...whatever...I want you to stay,"_ the older woman tried to calm down.

_"I'm happy with my life, Olivia. I don't need more money or power or a better job...and I wish I could stay, but I can't."_

The former hotelier felt the panic rising, _"But I need you...at least promise me you'll be back for the wedding. I can't do it without you."_

_"That's exactly the point! You shouldn't do it at all..."_

And with that the latina jumped into her car and drove off, leaving a highly confused Olivia Spencer behind.  
>What the hell?<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting on the big leather couch in the huge living room of the Van Bergen mansion, Olivia felt lost. She hadn't cried in years, but today she hadn't been able to hold her tears back.<p>

_"Mommy, why are you crying?"_ Emma sounded worried.

_"It's nothing, baby,"_ her mother lied.

_"Did you fight with Natalia?"_

_"What? Why would you think that?"_ now Olivia was confused. How could her daughter possibly know?

The little girl's answer was kind of a surprise,_ "Cause she's been crying too."_

_"When?"_

_"Last night...I woke up and she was lying on the living room floor, crying...but I didn't want to interrupt,"_ Emma shrugged a little helpless.

_"It's okay, Emma. Everybody has a bad day at times. I'm just a little stressed 'cause of the wedding. So much appointments and all the running around. I bet it's the same with Natalia..."_ she tried to convince her daughter and seemed to have success.

_"Can you read me a story 'cause I can't sleep?"_ her daughter wanted to know.

_"Sure, jellybean. I'll be up in a minute."_

_"Yay!"_ the little girl was already up the stairs before her mother had been able to blink.

So, Natalia had been crying last night. Alone the image of the latina lying on the floor was too much for Olivia. Taking her phone out of her pocket she typed a message quickly before she headed for her daughter's room.

_'Just checking. Are you okay?'_

When she didn't have a reply by the time Emma had fallen asleep the former hotelier texted the latina once again.

_'Natalia, I'm worried. Just let me know if you are okay, please. Then I won't bother you any further...'_

Nothing.

* * *

><p>It had been a sleepless night for Natalia Rivera and Olivia Spencer as well.<p>

The latina had wanted to reply to the older woman's texts so bad, but she knew she couldn't 'cause it just would make things worse.  
>Olivia on the other side simply hadn't been able to close her eyes out of worry for a person that had become so important to her that she couldn't even believe it herself.<br>And so days had went by with two women suffering, feeling devastated, but both not really sure why.

Natalia hadn't dared to call Olivia once she was back in town 'cause she was too scared of saying or doing something inappropriate and the older woman didn't want to pressure the latina in any way since Natalia hadn't even texted her back.  
>If there would be something to say the raven haired woman would tell her before the wedding or at least that was what the former hotelier had hoped for, but that conversation never came.<p>

* * *

><p><em>June 18th<em>

Although she had sworn herself that she would stay away from that wedding she couldn't and so Natalia Rivera was sneaking through the Olivia - Spencer - Park in the early morning of the big day. Just to take a look of course. To check if everything was alright.

The flower arrangements of white roses, lilies and ivy was breathtakingly beautiful, the tables were at the right places, the ice sculptures were amazing, the stage for the band was ready, everything seemed to be fine.

The latina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that somebody was right behind her and when she turned round Natalia bumped into somebody familliar.

_"I knew you'd come..."_

_"Olivia..."_

_"Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

Should she or shouldn't she?  
>The moment Natalia looked into the stunning green eyes of Olivia Spencer and saw the insecurity, the pleading expression on her face, she couldn't say no anymore. Nodding in agreement the latina simply followed the older woman into the tent, which had been built up for for the wedding 'cause of course Olivia needed a place to change into her wedding gown.<p>

_"What's wrong, Olivia?"_

_"I don't know,"_ from the sound of the older woman's voice the latina knew it was the truth.

_"Look at me...and tell me what's wrong,"_ Natalia commented firmly, just to meet Olivia's eyes not even a second later. And drowned in them.

_"It's just...since I met you. I don't know...I don't want to lose you, Natalia. I can't live like that...not having you in my life anymore...it's too hard. It feels like a part of me is missing..."_

_"It will get better with time,"_ the raven haired woman answered simply.

_"It won't. It get's worse every day,"_ Olivia replied, almost crying.

_"You have to try..."_

_"What if it's not working?"_ the older woman asked quickly.

_"I don't know,"_ the latina dropped her head.

_"If we only would have gotten to know each other sooner..."_

_"No, Olivia! Don't...we're not getting there..."_

When Olivia's phone rang the latina saw the picture of Michael holding Emma, who was smiling brightl, which covered the background of the cell phone.

_"And there's your reason. You and me...we are worlds apart. I could never give you and Emma what he can give you. I don't have the money or the power...we are friends, Olivia. And we became close, maybe a little too close. That's why we have to stay away from each other. Not for you. Not even for Michael, but for Emma!"_

The moment Natalia stormed out of the tent it hit Olivia that she had indeed made a mistake.  
>But it was too late to do anything about it, wasn't it?<p>

By the time her maid of honor, Doris Wolfe, arrived, the former hotelier was already wearing her stunning dress, almost ready to become Michael Van Bergen's wife.  
>Almost...<p> 


End file.
